Israel
by ANNbeau
Summary: More James and Devon smut...


_So this came to me while James was in Israel... Um I'm in love with his snapchat ha. But yeah just some good ol' fashion James and Devon smut._

* * *

She had finally made it to the hotel and she grinned when she opened the door and he wasn't there. She hid her suitcase in the closet and then jumped in the shower. She had way too many hours of plane on her, and she needed to be refreshed.

After her shower she walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel. She grinned as she looked at the messy bed. She went back to the bathroom and gathered her clothes and phone. She threw her clothes in the closet with her suitcase then walked over to the bed. She dropped the towel and climbed in burying her self in the sheets. She smiled as she pressed her face into a pillow, it smelled just like him. She closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep with her phone clutched in her hand.

A couple of hours later and she woke up to her phone buzzing aginst her hand. She rubbed her eyes with the other hand as she brought her phone to her and grinned when she saw his name across the screen.

"Hi," she whispered as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hi," he said slightly louder then normal. She could hear the grin in his voice. "Are you sleeping?" He asked in a more appropriate tone. She grinned and shook her head.

"Not anymore," she said her smile getting wider if that was possible. She could hear him walking through a crowded place.

"What? It's like 2 in the afternoon there," he said chuckling.

"I'm aware of the time brat," she said her grin never leaving her face. "I've been up all night," she answered quietly. She could tell that he stopped walking.

"You okay?" He asked quitely. She nodded, and suddenly his side got a lot quieter. "You have a bad dream?" He tried again.

"No," she whispered. "Just miss you is all," when the noise didn't pick up on his end again. She asked, "What are you doin?"

"Heading up to my room, it's almost nine here and I'm beat," he answered queitly. "I miss you too babe," he finished, making her grin come back full force. "I'm sorry you had a bad night," he said in the same quiet voice.

"It's okay, my day is looking up," she answered.

"Oh yeah," he answered and she could hear the smile back in his voice.

"Uh huh," she said nodding slowly as she settled down further in the bed inhaling his sent. "How long till your in your room?" She breathed. Her body tingling with excitement of him finally touching her again.

"Shit D," he whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it. "About five minutes I'm walking across the lobby to the elevators," he answered. She could hear his breathing pick and she knew he was walking a little faster. "You home alone?" He asked. She bit her lip at what the words implicated.

"Yeah I'm alone," she answered in a breathy tone. He all but groaned at her.

"Don't talk like that I'm not in the room yet," he scolded his voice coming out all husky. She moaned into the phone. Then heard a thunk in her ear.

"Fuck," he whispered, she giggled as she heard a bunch of movement.

"What happened?" She asked when she heard him breathing on the line again.

"I dropped the phone brat," he answered, she giggled again. "I'm going to call you when I get to the room, that way you can't make me embarrass myself in front of anyone," he finished.

"Aw that's no fun," she pouted. He chuckled and she heard the ding of an elevator.

"Shut up, I'll call you right back," he said.

"Fine, I love you," she huffed like it was a big deal then grinned to herself.

"Love you too," he said then hung up. She giggled as she set her phone on the night stand. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her and snuggled down on the pillow further. She was almost back asleep when she heard the clicking of the room key being inserted and the door open. She almost giggled at how giddy she felt about seeing him suddenly feeling wide awake.

She heard him enter the bathroom and almost groaned that he didn't come into the room all the way first. But she heard him shuffling around and the sound of his shorts coming off and smacking on the tile floor. Then she assumed his shirt came off, and then she heard the unmistakable sound of him taking a leak and she almost giggled again.

She heard him walk out of the bathroom he stopped by the door and she heard him click the extra lock and then he was coming into the room. He was looking down at his phone walking towards the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs and she grinned. He took the phone and held it to his ear as he finally looked at the bed and stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at her. She was still grinning and bit her lip as he stared. Her phone started to buzz against the night stand, and his eyes snapped over to it for a fraction of a second and he was looking back at her.

"Wha- what," he snapped his mouth shut and stocked over to her climbing on the bed, he reached out and found her leg running his hand up to her hip. He pulled his phone away from his ear and hung up then tossed it to the other side of the bed. She gave a small moan and shifted under the blanket. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared at him. He scooted closer to her on his knees running his hands up her sides.

"You are going to be the death of me," he whispered. She grinned and bit her lip again. He leaned over her planting his hands on either side of her head and leaned down brushing his nose against hers and lightly pressed their lips together. "What are you doing here?" He whispered grinning at her.

"I wanted to see you," she whispered as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling to make him lay against her.

"Fuck I love you, you are the best thing to ever happen to me," he mumbled as his kissed her. She opened her mouth and moaned as he dove his tongue in curling it around hers and sucking hers in to his mouth. He moaned as she bucked her hips up into him. He leaned up pressing his forehead against hers and rocked his hip against hers harder making her moan. He pulled away and sat back on his hunches and pulled the blanket down her body.

He groaned as inch by inch her naked body came into view. He leaned forward and nibbled at the edge of her belly button. Then he got off the bed quickly and whipped the blanket the rest of the way off her.

He climbed back on the bed slowly he bent down and kissed the inside of her knees scooting forward more and kissing the inside of her thighs, making her legs jump slightly. He kissed her hip then leaned over kissing the other one he sucked on the bone scraping his teeth against it making her moan and tangle her fingers in his hair.

He kissed the rest of the way up her stomach his stubble tickling her as he went. When he reached her neck he pushed his nose against her jaw for her to move her head over and let him have access then he bit over her plus point his tongue swiping over the skin as he sucked it in to his mouth. He could feel her heart rate pick up and he moaned.

He let go of her neck and looked down at the purple mark he made and smirked looking up at her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him. He kissed her softly then pulled away climbing off the bed and taking off his briefs. He climbed back up and settled between her legs. She moaned and carded her fingers through his hair.

He leaned down and kissed across her jaw to her ear then down her neck and across her chest. She moaned tugging at his hair as he engulfed her left nipple with his mouth flicking his tongue against the hardening bud.

She bucked her hips up against his and groaned pulling at his hair again. He moaned and canted his hips against hers. She pulled on his hair until he got the hint and faced her, she reached up wrapping her hand around his neck and kissed him hard.

Then she was pushing at his shoulder trying to get him off of her. He gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Roll over," she said quietly. He still looked at her confused but rolled over grabbing his phone and putting it on the night stand. He laid back and put his left hand behind his head still looking confused.

How he still didn't get where this was going was beyond her. She leaned up and straddled his hips then he grinned and she rolled her eyes again and smiled. She swiveled her hips against his erection. He hissed and reached out with both hands gripping her hips. She moaned and planted her hands against his chest and swiveled her hips again.

"Fuck Devon, love you missed you so much," he mumbled as he squeezed her hips again. She leaned down and kissed him he moaned and bucked his hips up against hers. She moaned against his mouth, then dragged her lips across his jaw his stubble tickling her lips. She kissed down his neck to the middle of his chest and down his stomach. He groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair.

She tugged on the edge of his belly button with her teeth making his hips jerk. She smirked against his skin then licked down his treasure trail. She kissed over to his hip and he groaned bucking his hips up and pulling at her hair. She smirked again then sat up slightly and wasted no time in sucking the head of his cock into her mouth.

He groaned again and bucked his hips making his dick slide farther into her mouth. She moaned and sunk down even farther wrapping her hand around what she couldn't fit in her mouth. He tugged on her hair making her moan again, she swallowed around him and he tugged on her hair harder pulling her off his cock.

"Don't wanna- not yet," he mumbled his chest heaving as she climbed up his body. Her knees pressed tight against his hips as he gripped her hips and pulled her up, she reached back and gripped the base of his dick and slid back on him. He groaned and started to babble again. "Fuck baby missed you so much, so much better then phone sex," his brain to mouth filter no longer in existence. She giggled as she bottomed out and smirked at him.

"Yeah sex is usually better then phone sex," she said.

"Shut up," he mumbled as he swiveled his hips up making her head tip back. He sat up wrapping his arms around her waist and ran his tongue up her neck bring his teeth down on her pulse point making her groan and squeeze her walls around him. He moaned and tangled his right hand in her hair at the nape of her neck covering her lips with his.

She gripped the back of his neck with her right hand and wrapped her left hand around his bicep. Then she slowly lifted up until only the tip of his cock was inside then she slammed back down. He groaned and wrapped his left arm around her back flipping them, she gasped into his mouth as her back hit the bed. He didn't miss a beat leaning up on his elbows and slamming back into her. She groaned again pulling her lips from him scratching her nails down his back and arm.

Fuck she could do this forever. Have him all around her, loving her, owning her. "I love you," he whispered resting his forehead against hers. She almost burst into tears.

He wrapped his arms around her back and started to slam into her over and over again. She groaned and threw her head back her nails biting into his skin making him hiss. He leaned down and bit another mark into her neck.

"James, James," she whispered as she gripped his hair and pulled his head up and attached his lips to hers. He unwrapped his arms and leaned up staring down at her.

"Come for me Devon," he growled. She moaned out his name as her walls clamped down around him as her orgasm sparked through her body. Her back arched off the bed and she gasped as he thrust a couple more times before he came.

He stared down at her as he pressed his hips tightly against hers and choked out her name. She reached up and wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled slightly.

"Kiss me," she panted. He leaned down and covered her lips with his. "I love you too," she whispered as he pulled back and pulled out of her. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her towards him. "So what-"

"No talky talky, sleepy sleepy time," he mumbled into her hair. She giggled and snuggled in closer to him and let her eyes drift closed and sleep claim her.

James grinned and pressed a kiss into the back of her head and pulled a sheet over them then fell asleep himself.


End file.
